


The unplanned conception, or, Missy's fascination with babies

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically two aliens talking, Concern, F/F, Humor, M/M, Quill, Short Story, Time Babies, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry, discussions about babies, post what quill did, what scenery i don't know at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "The baby is not going to come out if you stare at my stomach, and, if you dare touch it I will rip your arms out of their sockets. We clear?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Missy. I am sorry if she doesn't sound in character and I am basing this off reading some Missy/Quill fanfictions and my memory on what Missy is like. I really like this pairing enough to do this giant leap. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews! :)
> 
> I had to write this because a thought stuck to my head "What if Miss Quill told Missy that she was pregnant?"

"The baby is not going to come out if you stare at my stomach, and, if you dare touch it I will rip your arms out of their sockets. We clear?"

Missy was sitting beside Quill on a park bench.

"But--" Missy started.

"No, buts, Missy." Quill said.

"I never heard a baby quill." Missy said. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I rather not know." Quill said.

"Oh, everyone wants to know when they are expecting." Missy said.

"Not me." Quill said. "I rather not know it at all."

"Why?" Missy asked.

"Because when the baby is born, I will die." Quill said.

Missy perked herself up with her dark eyebrows raising.

"You die in childbirth?" Missy said. "This isn't the medieval era."

"It is a biological cycle." Quill said, firmly.

"No, that isn't. A biological cycle is getting your period and dispelling of the blood, your fingernails growing, earwax returning, and the internal body system, and the cycle of life goes with baby, little adult, adult, then messy grayed and wrinkled being."  Missy explained. "Biologically, if you are in the form of a human than shouldn't the child and you survive? If you have the internal organs of a Quill why not do a  C-Section? I love to spare you of dying but. . " She had her fingers above the woman's belly. She was tempted to pet it. She hadn't been around pregnant women. Timelords were _originally_ born from the loom not conceived like humans were. "It's already in the final trimester." Missy was in disappointment. "Shame you had to touch that soul."

"If you were there then you would have done the same,Miss Poppins." Quill said, mockingly.

Missy looked up insulted, yanking back her hand then folded her arms.

"I was a nanny in the Victorian era after my regeneration," Missy said. "I grew a liking to this outfit." She gestured toward her dress and purple jacket. "How can I not dress up in my favorite outfit? It is only a coincidence we share the same fashion style."

"Do you look forward to be called Miss Poppins?" Quill asked.

"No." Missy said.

"Be prepared." Quill said.

"I do not see why." Missy said.

"There is a new Mary Poppins movie in production." Quill said.

Missy gasped.

"Oh dear,"  Missy grew a grin. "I should skip ahead to then and get some baby sitting experience." She rubbed her hands together. "And then I can be Quill approved to babysit your little angel." She nearly reached her finger out to touch the protruding belly but snatched her hand back. "If you are not alive by then."

"For the sake of my child, I better be around so the Governess won't poke into them." The mere thought of Dorothea left a nasty taste in Miss Quill's mouth. She was responsible for Ballon's death. His death. He could have survived and joined what little family they were creating even introduce Missy to him. They would have made the best small family on the field. She had been considering how to introduce Missy to her love interest when sleeping in his arms.  She was happy. She was content. It made up for the loss of her former mate, the one, the one she lost due to the Rhodia. "I rather be the one defending them then those kids."

Personally, what Miss Quill learned of Decepticons in _Transformers Prime_ tugged at her heartstrings and earned her sympathy. Being oppressed was the worst fate. Fighting for her kinds freedom. They served as slaves, and were, unfortunately, discriminated against because of their appearance. That was just for the ones who were free.  Just like the minorities were but on a different level. She had spoken with Charlie and Matteusz regarding the development. Matteusz brought up C-Section, too, but Charlie appeared to be skeptical it would work. So was she. It was a glimmer of hope for Matteusz. And for the child who could be due any day now. She could feel the baby kicking. She had a impulse to eat the disgusting chocolate, have ketchup over her potatoes, eat cotton candy, have salad with chips, and drinking orange juice. They took away her coffee shortly after coming back from detention.

"You believe they are not prepared for this kind of duty?" Missy asked.

"I am sure of it." Quills aid.

"Have faith in the humans." Missy said.

"Like you do with the doctors companions?" Quill asked.

"The companions are the pets." Missy said.

"You don't have faith in them." Quill said. "For someone who had sex with her previous regeneration."

"I didn't know he was me." Missy said. "A little faith cannot hurt."

"Faith can hurt." Quill said. "For someone who is not aware of the metaphysical engine Unit has."

"Look,honey," Missy said. "My faith in humanity is at it's best, troubling, but when it comes to taking care of a child.  . . Well, have you seen the movies? They are helpless and hopeless, but they do good, fail, and raise a flawed but well put together child. You don't underestimate humanity and it's ghosts, I learned that the hard way, and faith  in any plan is something we have to believe in."

Quill sighed.

"I never raised a baby before, because, Quill biology," Quill said. "I rather die on the battle field."

Missy placed a hand on Quill's shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid,Andy." Missy said. "I will be there. I will find a way to be there. And I will."

"You never raised a child, Missy." Quill said.

Missy smiled, taking her hand off Quill's shoulder.

"Babysteps,honey, baby steps," Missy said, getting up. It started to rain. She pulled up the umbrella. "Well, may I walk you home?"

Quill looked up.

"You old sap." Quill said, taking Missy's free hand and lifted herself up.

* * *

Two hours later, there was a knocking at the door. Charlie and Matteusz were out researching how to take care of a alien baby via Unit or some other source, she had to be sure of that. Tanya,Ram, and April were actively looking up ways to save Quill and the child's life. Wasn't like there were aliens dotting the streets of Earth or the forests, well, the tear in time would be able to do that. The flying one souled petals reminded Quill of the fact. Including the blood sucking dragon and the skin devouring dragon, the Lan Kin, and the Shadowkin. It felt like given moment the Shadowkin would pop out of no where and commence war on the entire planet taking it over just as they had done to Rhodia. Part of another endangered, species--The baby kicked, again, hard.

Quill spat out what she was drinking.

"I will make you pay for that," Quill said, then she subconsciously rubbed her belly.

And _then_ there was the knocking.

Quill sighed, thinking to herself that she would clean the spill after getting to the annoying nice people who suddenly grew a backbone and returned to their doorstep. It was Matteusz insisted that they stay with her because she needed help with the baby and surviving it. He also reminded her that Charlie was the one able to use the cabinet of souls. And that if they left, she would be leaving behind a orphaned child without any family members. It made a good point to Andra'ath. Charlie was by his consorts side agreeing with him. She had to pity the two. They would live. And she would not. She found herself missing Missy's company. And what about Missy? Missy would miss her. But compared to Missy's species, Quill didn't have eternity.

"I swear, I will tear you limb from limb--" Quill opened the door to see a familiar woman in a dress soaked with her umbrella dangling from the elbow. Her hair was soaked laid to the side of her face. She was not wearing a hat, as in the one she had earlier, which would be gorgeous compared to how cute Missy appeared to be.

"Oh really?" Missy asked, holding a chubby baby in her arms. "With this cute little one."

"It has been two hours." Quill said.

"Hours?" Missy asked, raising her arched eyebrows. "It's been two months for me."

Quill sighed.

"Why did you bring a baby?" Quill asked.

"Gooo gooo gooo gagagagaaa." The baby drawled.

"Because this is what your child will look like." Missy said.

Quill had to restrain herself, and recompose herself, from laughing.

"That is not a quill." Quill said.  "And I am pretty sure a Law is not supposed to look like that."

"Let me in," Missy said, holding the baby to Quill's face.The baby grabbed onto Quill's nose with its curious eyes. "And it's a timetot." The little blue crystal blue eyes stared back at her. It made Quill melt by the inside. Quill stepped aside once the baby let go of her nose appearing to be curious.  "Straight from Gallifrey."

Quill raised an eyebrow as Missy came in then closed the door looking toward the passing woman,

"For a girlfriend, you make up some strange names." Quill said.

"No,no,no, silly," Missy said. "That is what we call them."

Quill paused, considering, then she frowned.

"Is that the doctor?" Quill said.

"No." Missy replied,placing the baby on the table. 

"Put the doctor back where you found him!" Quill said.

"But he is not the doctor." Missy said.

"Then who is he?" Quill asked.

"Me." Missy said, cheerfully.  Quill frowned.

"That's not you." Quill said.

"There is no fooling you." Missy purred.

"Now put the doctor back into his correct timeline and come back with a different time tot!" Did she just say that? She rubbed her forehead, with the door now open, with it pouring outside. "I will not stand having the man who saved my life in here _as a baby_."

"Time children?" Missy asked.  The baby was on its backside making adorable noises.

"None of the doctors companions." Quill said. "None."

"Aw, you take the fun out of it." Missy picked up the little baby from the table.

"This is being responsible." Quill said. She took the umbrella off the woman's elbow then stepped outside and opened the umbrella. "Fly back to Gallifrey and baby sit a different baby to get experience off. _Boyfriends_ don't count."

Missy left a kiss on Quill's cheek.

"I will be back." Missy said, then she took the open umbrella. "And off I go."

Missy turned away holding the baby in one arm. The umbrella was lifted into the air then she vanished into the clouds. Quill closed the door then returned to the living room. She took a book from the shelf then sat down. On it read 'The Arabian nights' then sat down onto the couch and began reading with one hand on her stomach. She rubbed her stomach during the reading. Time felt like it was passing slow. Until the knocking came again. She put in a bookmark then placed the book down onto the table. The camera is fixated on the counter then we hear her leaving the living room. She went to the door then opened it once more with a surprised gasp.

"Is she not cute?" Missy asked.

"Is that a . . . Is that a. . . Is that Ballon?" Quill asked.

"No, it's a black time tot. And Ballon? Whose Ballon?" Missy was genuinely confused.

"He is the father of the child I carry." Quill said. "Come in."

We watch the two enter the living room. Missy sat onto the couch then patted on the side with a smile one her face. She was rather pleased of herself. Quill came back with a towel then wrapped it around the shoulders of Missy. And used a towel to dry the woman's dark hair. Quill reluctantly sat down alongside the time lady. How they had met started with a woman named Clara, at a restaurant, introducing them to each other. And a woman named Ashilda tending to the bar.  Missy was quite explicit with Clara, touching hands, the wink, and the warm tender voice. Clara, on the other hand, had a fake happy demeanor. The sad smile, the sad look in her eye, and the glow about her face was fake, fake, fake, fake.

"Look at him--her," Missy said. "This is a time tot."

"Gagagagak jdjdgr." The baby drawled, placed on Missy's lap.

"She is. . . sickeningly useless." Quill said.

"No, they are not defenseless and useless," Missy said. "Babies have long evolved the death grip. The grip that they won't let go even if it means avoiding death. Babies are the common evil geniuses." She made a "coochie cuee ckue." Earning a long thousand yard stare from the baby. "Apparently I am too freaky."

"You are not doing it right," Quill said, then mimicked what she said. "RAWR!"

The baby had a small laugh flailing its chubby arms.

"She likes you better than me." Missy said. "Figures."

"How long have you been babysitting this child?" Quill asked.

"Three weeks." Missy said

"Feed it to the cat if it doesn't start talking." Quill said. Missy became horrified.

"Andy! As much as pleasing it would be, I can't do that," Missy said. "I have countless fantasy's on what to do with the baby. Send the baby to a god like realm to be properly raised, send it to Unit, send it to the fictional Avengers, send it to Narnia, or send it just about anywhere to make it laugh. I did that once and the baby did not, at once, laugh."

"You have poor luck with the babies." Quill said.

"Of course I do." Missy said. "I shouldn't raise babies that are not my own."

"Then what about mine?" Quill asked.

"I assume yours won't be like all the others," Missy said. "Not like this tot." The baby started to smile while Missy had one hand behind its backside and started to slap its knees. "It's smiling. How adorable is that?"

"Cheeky." Quill said. "Why again did you bring a baby?"

"To give you an insight on what to expecting when you are expecting." Quill said.

"Technically this conversation should be held with Marlie." Missy said.

"What dog? You don't have a dog, and why have the conversation with a dog?" Missy asked. "I know dogs are the most preferred baby sitters on Earth . . . And the most well known to rescue their owners."

"My bad," Quill said. "That is just the nickname I gave the lovebirds."

"It should be held with you," Missy said. The baby giggled. "Hold the little one."

Quill gently, carefully, placed her fingers along the sides of the little toddler. The toddler was in white dress with navy blue shorts. She had little white socks and blue shoes that sparkled. The little one had her dark hair up in braids. Quill brought the child over to her lap. Or what was left of it. The little ones pretty eyes stared back at the woman. The little one was smiling.

"My child is not going to be white."  Quill said.

"Hhm?" Missy said.

"They are going to be black, and they are going to rule the world with their fatty looks."  Quill said.

Missy wrapped her hands around  Quill's side and proceeded onto a hug.

"You are my best friend, you know that?" Missy asked. "And I love you for it."

The baby giggled.

"I have been quite aware since you appeared in my army inquiring on how to pamper me, properly." Quill said. She planted a kiss on the time lady's forehead. "You caring psychopath."

"Ah, don't say that, ruins my sociopathic reputation." Missy said.

"We are not in public." Quill said.

"We have a baby in the middle." Missy said, unwrapping her arms from the baby and Quill. "I believe that counts."

"Why must you be right?" Quill asked.

Missy picked the baby up.

"Whose the master?" Missy asked, holding the little one above her head. "I am!" She raised the baby up and down as it giggled. "Who is the little time tot?" The little one giggled wiggling their little legs.  "Yes, yes, you are." She lifted the little one up and down. "Cute little one."

The baby started to cry.

"I am no expert, but I do believe the baby has to go." Quill said.

"Brilliant!" Missy said. "We can use their poop for a squad that likes to follow us."

Quill raised an eyebrow.

"As lovely as that would be, that would be immature," Quill said. "And quite hurtful. I did use dog poop for the ones who came to my doorstep every single day," She gestured over toward a container near the stair case. "I have to say that was the most mature act I did that day."

Missy got up taking the child with her.

"Off to the bathroom,to battle, we go."  Missy said.

"It isn't a battle to make a young baby go relieve itself." Quill said

"It is when you are potty training one." Missy said.

"Off to battle it is," Quill said. "But can I watch?"

* * *

**. . .Three hours and thirty-three minutes later. . .**

**. . . Outside the Rhodia residence. . .**

"Are you sure about the manner of which we are adjusting the baby's appearance is safe, if it is born a Quill?" Mattuesz asked.

"I am sure about it, Matteusz."  Charlie said. "They showed how effective it was."

"But that was a living feline person." Matteusz said.

"It only changed their outside appearance not the inside." Charlie said.

"Like it did you with you and you genitalia?" Matteusz said.

"That was a part that cannot be changed." Charlie said, holding hands with Matteusz.

"Change." Matteusz said. "Speaking of that. .  . We may have it within the next week."

"The Quill have always prided themselves in handling deliveries," Charlie said. "At least the ones I knew. There was a old woman who never gotten pregnant. She was my mothers servant." Charlie had a fond smile regarding it. "Her name was Tarl'ath. Tarl'aths sister got pregnant and her body was put through a procedure after the birth of her litter. Tarl'ath was employed by my mother.  Don't know how they met but they did."

"How is that proud?" Matteusz asked.

"Because it's their circle of life." Charlie said. "Rhodia, unlike the Quill, don't."

"So their cycle is like humans." Matteusz said.

"And safe." Charlie said. "All Rhodia are built to carry fetuses."

"We should ask her if she wants to make the name." Matteusz said.

"That would require knowing the gender of the baby," Charlie said. "You know how against it she is."

"That is a shame. . ." Matteusz said. "It is a right of passage to know the gender. Well, for parents, that is."

"That is similar to how my culture viewing parenting." Charlie said. "My mother's sister had a massive baby shower. It was larger than most Rhodia baby showers. If someone didn't throw a baby shower it was considered something out of place."

"So it was a massive out of character moment?" Matteusz said.

"Yes, essentially." Charlie said.

"And a big sign for depression?" Matteusz said.

"At least, that is what my speech writer told me." Charlie said. "People look up to you for the smallest things, and its like,a  ripple effect. You throw a stone. One tap. One ripple. And it gradually becomes larger until the entire pond is disturbed."

"And what about  Rhodia?" Matteusz said.

"They threw funeral parties in place for baby showers," Charlie said. "That is what he knew."

"That is interesting." Matteusz said. "And it must have been touching."

"It had to be." Charlie said. "I usually pictured the Quill smiling, exchanging gifts, talking about one another in a good light, and having a good time and taking pictures." Charlie sounded to be sad. "And the entire theme around it was that the circle of life was continuing. A large Quill nest in the stages of preparation. Needles and sticks. I never seen a Quill be born before. Let alone a fellow Rhodia."

"So you are just as clueless as we are." Matteusz said.

"About right." Charlie said.

Charlie came to the door first then took out a key. He slid it into the keyhole then turned it. There was many things that people knew much about Quill and Rhodia, but the thing that Charlie thought was that Rhodia didn't have nests. Perhaps they were like hobbits making large holes in the ground in the shape of a complete circle with many doorways in the exact shape. If they had their birth grounds covered in seaweed it would nearly want to make him puke. But otherwise, it would get the 'that is pretty cool' label. Charlie slid the key into the keyhole. Then turned the knob and opened the door.  They could hear light snoring. 

"Is that who I think it is snoring?" Matteusz asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie looked over toward Mattuesz.

"It is certainly not Miss Quill." Charlie said.

"Then it has to be _her_ ,again."  Matteusz said. "She made all the dead rise again last year. And I was scared out of my skin when my pet hamster came back to life as a metal version of itself."

"Cyber-hamster?" Charlie said.

"Yes, a cyberhamster." Matteusz said. "Too bad I didn't get to keep it."

The door came completely open. Charlie took the key out of the keyhole. Matteusz was holding two couple bags in one of his hands. They walked into the flat with Matteuszc closing the door behind him. They came inside hearing the sounds of what was "I love you, you love me, we are one happy family". They came to a stop once they saw a pile of pillows around three figures. There was a black baby in the center in between the two women clapping it hands giggling. Missy was to the left while Quill was to the right. Missy's jacket was laid around the child's backside showing her buttoned up white shirt. Quill was twirling with the child's hair. She looked up toward the two men. 

"Whose the little cute baby belong to?" Matteusz said.

"Missy was babysitting and wanted to give me experience with a little defenseless headache." Quill said. "Well,--" She looked over toward the sleeping timelady. "---Is," She pointed toward the little one. "Still babysitting. We were trying to lure her to two hours ago."

"How successful was it?" Charlie asked.

"She was fast asleep until you came in." Quill said. Matteusz placed the bags on the table. "Barney made her fall asleep. Flashing lights, constant singing, and talking dinosaurs." She combed her fingers through the little ones hair. She looked up toward them. "I want to know the gender of my baby."

And that gave a smile on Matteusz's face.

 **The End**.


End file.
